


Sunday Mornings

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [10]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Sunday Mornings

Calleigh smiled when she walked into the living room and saw Don.  He was sprawled on the sofa in his boxer shorts with the pages of the _New York Times_ tossed haphazardly on the floor next to him.

"Hey..." she said as she curled up next to him on the sofa.

"When did you start getting the Times?" he asked, dropping the section he was reading and wrapped his arms around her.

"Probably when I discovered I had more than a passing interest in one of New York's finest," she told him, kissing his neck.

"Mmmm," he murmured in response.

 


End file.
